Make Way for Homo Reptilia
by whofics
Summary: Planet Earth. The 31st century. Unity Day. The day the Silurians finally emerge from their hibernation and begin to share the Earth with homo sapiens. The Doctor's excitement for this day is cut short by a sudden assassination, a terrorist attack, and mounting tensions between the two species. The only people who can help him are...Sarah Jane Smith and the 3rd Doctor himself!
1. Prologue: Chance Encounter

"Clara! If you keep gawking like this we'll never get a good spot to see the stage!"

It was nearly impossible for Clara to pull her attention away from the shining monorail tracks that floated miles above her head.

"Those-those are just...I mean...wowza," she said. She quickly pulled out her green phone to snap a picture.

"Yes, yes, 31st Century. Anti-Grav Rails. Cover the whole planet."

"The WHOLE planet!?"

The Doctor stopped and smiled. Despite his desire to get closer to the stage, he did always love giving a history lesson."

"You bet. Transportation that covers the entire planet. You live in Wales and wanna check out the pyramids at lunch time but still wanna make it to a baseball game in Boston by the evening? It's all possible with the Anti-Grav Rails. And all at low, low, prices. Well, low for the 31st Century, anyway."

Clara's imagination went wild. She would love to live in this time, being able to see every place you've ever wanted without worrying about having the time or money. Though, she could easily do that now in the Doctor's strange, wonderful blue box.

"Incredible," Clara snapped a few pictures on her phone.

"Absolutely, though despite the fact that they conquered gravity, the human race is still awful at keeping the trains on time," the Doctor flicked his wrist up to glance at his wristwatch, not more than a second later, a dark, silver train slid across the track without a sound, casting only a shadow.

"See," the Doctor said putting his watch in Clara's face, "the 3:25 from Moscow to New Jersey is 4.8 seconds late."

"Ah, yes," said Clara pushing his arm away, "what an outrage."

"I know! Still, an impressive feat of human ingenuity nonetheless."

All around Clara and the Doctor was a sea of excited humans whose attentions were all on the simple stage with a giant screen floating behind it. Projected on the screen was a gaping hole in the Earth that looked, to Clara at least, like someone shot a massive cannon ball that plunged straight into the planet and didn't stop until it punched through the other side.

"Doctor, what is going on today?" Clara was now shooting a video of the massive crowd. The faces represented people from every country in the world.

"Unity Day!" The Doctor said, excited to give another history lesson, "of course it won't be called that until many, many years later. It's the day the Silurians and the human race finally merge into one peaceful group and share this planet."

"A Silly-what?"

"Silurians, _homo reptilia_, they were the dominant species on this planet while your ancestors were still swinging around the trees and trying to perfect the art of walking on two legs."

"And they've been underground this whole time?"

"Yes," the Doctor said, rather succinctly. Clara had spent enough time with the Doctor to know that his short answers to her questions were usually hiding his real, longer answers to her questions. Before she could find out more, she bumped into a young man, not much older than her, in the crowd.

"Whoa," he said, pointing at her camera, "frost antique."

"Uh, thanks?" Clara was hoping "frost" was a good thing.

"This whole vint get-up you've got, it's very frost. Real shway. Pic?"

"Oh, well, if you insist," it was definitely a good thing, Clara thought as she struck a pose for the young man. She noticed the Doctor had started to wander through the crowd not far from her.

The Doctor had heard a voice. A very distinct, familiar voice. A pair of them, in fact.

"-can't believe you're making me witness such an incredible moment in history and won't let me write a story about it!" the first voice, a woman's said.

"Now, Sarah-Jane, that is not true at all. I'd be thrilled if you wrote about the plight of the Silurians that are still living beneath the Earth back in your time."

"Yes, excellent idea, Doctor. I'll call up my editor and tell him I've got a breaking story about lizard people who live under the ground."

"Hmmm, yes, well, you should try working for a paper that is a bit more open-minded."

The Doctor staggered back. He thought as hard as he could. It was simple for something to get lost and forgotten in over a thousand years of memories, but this day in particular...he was certain he...

"Doctor," Clara grabbed the Doctor shoulder, "I think I just met the 31st century version of a hipster."

"What? A what?" Clara had never seen the Doctor look so surprised, so confused and uncertain before. She looked over his shoulder and saw a young woman in a dark green power suit that looked like something from the old fashion magazines she found one day while looking through a box of her mother's old things. The man who stood by her side had a head of curly white hair and wore black velvet suit with red trim. The man had a face that oozed authority, but that was shattered by the gentleness of his smile.

"Doctor," Clara asked, "do you know that man."

"That," the Doctor began "is Sarah Jane Smith."

"Wait, the journalist? I used to read about her in school, she's amazing...but what's she doing here?"

"The answer to that probably has something to do with who the gentleman is that she's with?"

"The silver fox?" Clara said with a smile.

"The...the what?"

"Nothing."

"That's me."

Clara looked at the Doctor, then at her Doctor, then back at the other Doctor.

"I have so many questions and I don't know where to begin."

"That's how I looked many, many years ago. I'm only about 500 there."

"So, you've been here before?"

"No," the Doctor said softly, "I haven't...or at least, for some reason...I don't remember ever being here before."

"This probably isn't good then, is it?"

The Doctor shook his head.

"Clara, this is beyond not good. This goes right into very, dangerously, universe threateningly, paradox inducingly, bad."


	2. Chapter 1: The Nightmares Came Today

Today was supposed to be a day of celebration and triumph, but all Selias could think about was the overpowering doubt that clouded his mind. He had been a member of the Triad, the ruling Silurian council, since the earliest talks of peace with the humans began nearly fifty years ago. Selias was old, even for a Silurian, and this great duty had been placed on his shoulders when he was younger, optimistic...naive.

It wasn't that he believed the humans to be distrustful or beneath his species, as some of his friends and colleagues did, he simply had learned enough about the history of mankind to know that they were not always the most accepting of species.

Not that his people were any better. Both species had shown a capacity for cruelty that could be as strong as their capacity for greatness. But which would arise in the merging of these groups? Would it bring out the best or the worst?

From the other side of the black curtain, he could hear the cheers of the humans as they waited for the Triad to emerge and his people to begin moving above ground. The day was a formality though. The Silurians wouldn't start truly building their colonies in the Sahara and Gobi deserts for another three months, and most of the Sea Devils had already completed construction on their aquatic cities. The day felt hollow and superficial.

Standing alongside Selias was Valak. She was a Silurian too, but not quite the same. Selias' people had a unique third eye which channeled their telepathic abilities. They had used this power to conquer the dinosaurs and the other beasts that threatened their people during their dominion over the Earth. Valak's people lacked a third eye and had skin which was patterned with scales. They were warriors who fought to their death, or the death of their enemies. Not that they weren't intelligent, many of them were geniuses, but while Selias' kind fought with their minds, Valak's fought with strength in order to conquer their prehistoric world.

"Prehistoric," was a word that made Selias' heart ache. All that time in hibernation made a millennium seem like a few fleeting moments sleeping in the shade.

"Selias," Valak said, "I do hope you've remembered your lines."

Valak was a blessing in Selias' mind. Her uncanny genius as a diplomat is the thing that made this day possible. It was the young people like her that would save his people, not doddering old fools like him.

"Ah, yes," he Selias said, struggling to remember the tedious speech he had written only a week ago. The speech managed to include all of the vague platitudes that were expected of a politician of his stature, but it wasn't difficult to find the ambivalence hidden within each line.

"The humans certainly do enjoy their pomp and festivity, don't they?" Valak asked.

"Unfortunately, yes," Selias tried to push the speech out of his mind for the moment, "are you sure you can't speak instead?"

"We wanted you to represent us as you are one of the oldest of us. And you know that I am not the next elder on the council." Valak nodded her head towards Tarit.

The Sea Devil stared at nothing with his intensely dark eyes. Selias wondered what was behind those eyes, because no one but Tarit could stare at nothing and make it appear that the entire planet's fate was at stake. Tarit was the first Sea Devil elected to the Triad. Members of the Triad shuffled in and out of the other two councils seats, but Tarit held on. He was a constant in Silurian society. What Selias found to be vexing about Tarit was that, in spite of all the knowledge he carried, he had barely spoken a word since he had awoken from his hibernation. Selias had tried to bring back the great leader of Silurian society, but nothing could shake Tarit from his apathetic daze. He supposed that the once great Tarit had slipped into a quiet, private madness when he realized that the world had evolved and moved forward without him, and all of the power and respect he had carved out for himself ultimately meant nothing at all.

"Simply let the words come from you and say what you feel," Valak said.

_What I feel could dismantle all the work you've done, _Selias thought, _what I feel is that our species had its time and perhaps we should let go of this desperate wish to return to the way things were..._

__But the curtain began to rise and the people began to applaud, so Selias forgot such thoughts for the moment. Their host spoke over the roaring crowds. He ran through the lines of the speech to make certain he knew exactly what he was going to say when the moment came.

"And I think I speak for all of us when I say," the host gave a grand sweeping gesture toward the Triad and froze. The crowd continued to cheer wildly. Selias watched as the man's face went blank. His arm remained held out as if he was waiting for something...

Then his other arm pulled out a gun.

Selias fell to the ground before he even realized he'd been shot. The world was becoming dark. He saw a man in dark suit grab the host by the arm and knock him to the ground. A much younger human knelt by his side. The human lifted Selias' head gently and spoke garbled words.

He didn't feel the searing burns on his chest. All he felt was a yearning. A desperate yearning to be in the shade of a tree under an ancient sky with his beloved Nayla wrapped in his arms. And fear. Not of death, however, he had prepared for that inevitability long ago. He feared for his people. And what would happen to them next.


	3. Chapter 2: Let Me Make it Plain

_"AIKIDA!"_

The Doctor twisted the assassin's arm, forcing his hand to open and drop the weapon. Grabbing him by the collar, the Doctor pinned him to the stage.

"Hold on, hold on," the Doctor said to the fallen Silurian, "everything will be okay, I promise."

Valak rushed to Selias' side while Clara cradled the his head in her hands. She watched as the light of life slowly faded out of his eyes. The Doctor scanned the Silurian's burns with his screwdriver, but she knew it was too late. Selias was dead.

Sarah looked out at the crowd. Some were panicking and running back towards the Grav Rail stations, while others were taking as many photos and videos of the chaos that would fit into their phones as possible. Somewhere in the amorphous clump of human bodies, she spotted a line of men in police uniforms making their way towards the stage. She reached into her pocket for her press pass and hoped that, even this far into the future, the fourth estate still held some sway.

Tarit remained, unmoved, in the same place on the stage.

"A collapsible pistol with plasma bullets," the Doctor said to the man pinned to the ground, "you do know that type of weapon is illegal. _Very _illegal."

"These shots were specifically aimed at his vital organs. Vital organs which are different places for Silurians than for humans," the Doctor said as he gently ran his hands over the burn marks, "whoever did this was not only an expert marksmen, but had knowledge of Silurian biology."

"Nothing to say, hmm? Don't want to explain yourself?" the Doctor tried to get the assassin to speak, but the man kept the same blank expression. He didn't even blink.

"He's not going to answer you," the Doctor said.

"I had my suspicions, but this confirms it," the Doctor said.

"The sudden paralysis-"

"The glassy eyes-"

"Post hypnotic suggestion," both Doctors said in unison. The Doctor sized himself up. Neither man was used to being the second smartest person in the room.

Valak rested her hand over Selias' third eye.

"I need you to take my hand for a moment," Valak said, "this requires two witnesses."

"Of course," Clara held on to Valak's other hand tightly

"Now I go, the lonely journey," Valak whispered, "Now I go, the longest search. Do not weep, do not dwell, do not rush to join me, do not face your time with dread."

"That was very nice," Clara said, she was completely unsure how she could best comfort a lizard woman, despite the fact that, strangely, this was the second one she had met in her life.

"It's tradition..." Valak said, "I don't particularly care for it but...Selias is always a proponent for tradition."

Clara noticed the mistake in tenses, but didn't correct her.

"Excuse me," a voice over Clara's shoulder said. Standing behind her was Sarah Jane Smith. Clara checked to make sure her jaw wasn't hanging open. She had read about the courageous journalist when she was growing up and had always thought of her as a personal hero.

"Hi, I'm Sarah Jane, I figured while our...companions are talking over there, we might as well start getting to know each other as well."

Clara put out her hand, still a little unable to speak. Sarah Jane looked identical to the photos in her university text books.

"Oh, um, sorry, Clara, my name is Clara," Clara gestured to the mourning Silurian by her side, "and this is...?"

"Valak," she said.

"Miss Smith, I am...a huge fan of yours."

"Thank you very much, that's very sweet of you. What do you do for a living?"

"I...um...travel? I'm a travel...journalist."

"Oh, how lovely, for what publication?"

"The...Oswin Reader," Clara thought that was the dumbest name she could have possibly invented.

"Ah, yes," Sarah said, trying to hide the fact that she was not from any time period even close to this one, "that is a...very well known paper."

"Yes," said Clara, thinking she would somehow make up a newspaper someday that was going to exist in the future.

Nearby, the Doctors were continuing their assessment of one another.

"I must say young man, I'm quite impressed by your autopsy on the ambassador."

"You heard me?" the Doctor asked, briefly adjusting his bow tie.

"Oh yes, quite well," the Doctor extended his arm, "I'm Doctor Smith, John Smith."

A flash of fear struck the Doctor's brain. If he touched his past self, what would happen? Would the very fabric of the time-space continuum be ripped asunder? Perhaps the resulting ripple effects of two identical objects occupying the same moment of time caused-

"I'm so sorry," Clara said, rushing to the Doctor's side, "he's agoraphobic, you understand..."

"Oh, I apologize, my good man," the Doctor let his hand fall to his side, "but I did not catch your name."

"Ah, Professor! Professor McShane. Professor of...biology. Reptiles are my specialty."

"Probably because he's just as cold blooded!" Clara said, laughing at her own joke.

"Ah ha! Clara," the Doctor put his arms around Clara, then suddenly remembered he was supposed to be agoraphobic, and quickly pulled them away.

"Well, Professor, as intuitive as you are, there is something you've failed to notice," the Doctor and Sarah Jane looked out at the crowd.

"Oh! Are you talking about the fact that this huge crowd of people have been oddly silent the entire time we've been talking? Oh, I noticed!"

"And why didn't you say anything?!"

"I...I didn't want to worry anyone."

The crowd stared at the Doctors and their companions with the same blank stare their gunman had on his face before committing his violent act. Even the police officers were powerless against the hypnotic suggestion that had everyone under its control.

"We'll have to fight our way out," the Doctor lifted his arms and settled into the Speeding Comet defensive stance.

"Doctor," Clara whispered, "do you know some kind of space karate or something?"

"Well, I used to," he whispered back, "but I'm about six hundred years out of practice."

"Now would be a good time to start picking it back up again."

Without a sound, the mob closed in on the four time travelers with incredible speed.

"I bet its just like riding a bicycle," Clara said nervously.

"I certainly hope-"

But before the Doctor could finish his words, the crowd tackled him to the ground.


	4. Chapter 3: A Hand Reaching Down

The swarm of people moved in swiftly. Hands grabbed and pulled at the Doctor. One muscular man snatched his bowtie and pulled, cutting off the air to his lungs. Clara managed to get the upper hand over a few of her attackers with a few swift kicks to the stomach and a pair of punches to the nose.

Clara hurried to help Sarah who was fending off two attackers of her own, when two teenage girls grabbed Clara by the legs, knocking her to the ground. She struggled to get them off of her, but the strength of their grip was impossibly strong. They did not even react to Clara's foot smacking across their faces. A pink whip struck both of the girls on the neck with such speed that Clara didn't even realize what was happening. The whip flew back into the mouth of Valak who hurried to Clara's side.

"Come, we need to escape through the tunnels!"

"Not without the Doctor!" Clara broke from Valak's grip and hurried to her Doctor's side.

Sarah managed to slip past her assailants and join her Doctor's side.

"We need to get these people out of here, now!"

"We need to get back to the TARDIS is what we need to do!"

"No, Sarah. Something far more sinister is afoot here."

"And, let me guess, we need to fix it?"

"Of course, Sarah Jane. The Timelords returned my ability to time travel and I've been out of the universe too long. It's high time I got back to doing what I do best."

"Throwing yourself recklessly into danger?"

The Doctor gave his companion a wry smile.

"Why, of course, Ms. Smith, of course."

The Doctor caught the fist of an overweight man and flung him over his shoulder with ease. He watched as the young woman and the Silurian struggled to rescue the professor from underneath the mountain of bodies that had pinned him to the Earth.

"Try and help Tarit, Sarah!" the Doctor tossed her his sonic screwdriver, I'll help the professor!"

Sarah looked over at the stunned Sea Devil. He continued to stare at the masses stalking towards him, but he refused to move. Sarah knocked one young man to the ground, then another.

"Tarit!" she cried, but he refused to answer. When she reached him, she grabbed him by the arms and pulled him forward. He barely lifted his feet and maintained his silence.

The Doctor grabbed one the men off the top of the pile by the scruff of the neck and threw him.

"Can you see him under there?" he asked Clara.

"I think so!" she replied.

"Just be patient," the Doctor said, "don't do anything-"

Before he could finish, she forced her way into the pile of bodies.

"...rash..." the Doctor finished.

He delivered multiple Stinging Sun chops to the necks of those surrounding him, removing them from the deadly mob for the time being. He managed to find the hand of the man he knew as Professor McShane, desperately reaching out for help. Valak was clearing a path towards the underground tunnel into the Silurian's den.

Sarah felt like Sisyphus as she forced her proverbial boulder to the edge of the stage. A screeching whine echoed through the massive speakers of the stage. The suddenness caught Sarah off guard, sending her and her comatose passenger to the ground off of the stage.

An image appeared on the screen of a darkened face. A distorted voice of twisted anger bellowed from the speakers.

"UNITY WILL BRING CHAOS. UNITY WILL BRING DEATH. HELP WILL NOT BE COMING. SUBMIT. HUMANITY MUST STAND ALONE. SILURIANS MUST BE PURE."

"Oh, _sod off!_" Sarah pulled down on the Doctor's screwdriver, causing a sonic feedback through amplifiers. The amplifiers began to burst in small explosions, popping one by one like fireworks. The mind controlled masses suddenly fell to the ground, unharmed.

The Doctor and Clara pulled hard on the skinny arms of the clumsy Timelord and pulled him from beneath the pile of human rubble.

"Guh! Awful! Like Woodstock all over again!"

"You must have hit your head harder than I expected, young man," the Doctor helped his older self to his feet and dusted off his jacket.

"Erm, yes, I suppose so...what happened to everyone?"

"Hmm, a hypnotic signal must have been broadcast through the amplifiers. Luckily, Sarah was able to disable them. Excuse me a moment."

The Doctor left to check on Sarah and Valak.

"So, what the plan now?" Clara asked her Doctor.

"You're still hoping I have a plan, aren't you?" the Doctor asked.

"One of these days you'll surprise me."

Tarit held a circular device that fit perfectly in her palm. Her face looked concerned as she fiddled with the various dials and knobs.

"I can't get any kind of communication signal. Nothing to my people below, nor any emergency services."

The Doctor glanced back at his younger self, to make sure he wouldn't see himself pull out his sonic screwdriver. The device whirred over the communicator, but still no voices could be heard.

"Well, something is jamming the emergency signals," the Doctor said, practically to himself, "but..."

"What?" Tarit said, the tension in her voice was beginning to rise.

"Your people...there's nothing wrong with your communications with them they just...aren't answering."

Sarah remained on the ground, trying to catch her breath. Valak lay motionless next to her.

"Good," she said, "you rest. Take it easy."

Her Doctor reached out his hand to help her up.

"Excellent work, as always, Sarah Jane."

"If you don't mind, Doctor, I think I'm just going to lay here awhile."

The Doctor stared off at the bowtied man and the plucky woman by his side.

"What do you think of the professor, Sarah?"

"I haven't really spoken to him much...but Clara seems nice enough. Why? Timelord intuition acting up?"

"In a way, yes," the Doctor rubbed his chin, "when I look at them, I get this strange feeling of...deja vu..."

"'Deja vu'? Don't you think you're being a bit paranoid?"

"Paranoid? Why paranoid?"

"Well, you're a time traveler, wouldn't deja vu for you mean you've actually met them somewhere before?" the Doctor grunted, "All I'm saying is, not everything is some kind of trap-"

A bright light flashed around the pair of Doctors and their young companions, and they disappeared leaving Valak and Tarit alone in the open field.

The light blinded Clara for just a moment, but when her eyes refocused, she saw that she was underground. The massive cavern stretched for miles in every direction, and the cave ceilings went up so high, it was as if she was standing beneath a sky made of earth.

Nearby she saw the Doctor, both of them, and Sarah Jane adjusting to the new light as well.

"Stay close everyone!" the other Doctor shouted. All around them were green glowing tombs. Each one contained a Silurian in a deep sleep. Or at least, that's what Clara thought.

"There's no life readings coming from any of these hibernation chambers," the older, or younger Doctor, Clara supposed, said, "they're all dead."

"Who would ever want to do something like this?" Clara asked, "I thought the Silurians were supposed to bring technology and medicine? Who wouldn't want that?"

Clara's Doctor stared at the lifeless Silurians. On his face she could see through the haze of righteous fury to the pain he felt. More lives lost, more blood on his hands.

"The question, young lady, in any mystery, is to ask one question. Who benefits?"

"My dear, desperate, deluded, Doctor," a smooth voice echoed against coming cavern walls, from nowhere a man dressed all in black appeared. The only color on him was the few steaks of gray that marked the edges of his perfectly trimmed goatee,

"'Who benefits?'" the man in black said, "You still haven't figured that out yet?"

Both Doctors stared with a mixture of fear and awe.

"The Master," they both whispered.


End file.
